DANNY PHANTOM (APRIL FOOL)
by Saiha Phantom
Summary: "I'm here for your heart" Danny replied in an evil voice but I didn't notice his voice, I blush, Well what's his mean (for my heart)?"So are you ready to die?" He asks, My eyes widened at the words he said and I was breathless then he made his hand invisible and pass through my chest. He takes out my heart from my chest, last few things I can him weeping and screaming "SAM! SAAM?"


**SAM POV:**

I was in my room staring myself in the mirror then I feel something pass through the window, I glance toward the window but see nothing then turn back to look at in the mirror and gasp, Danny stood behind me across my bed.

"Danny! don't you scare me like that" I yell at him but I saw just smirk on his face? Why he's smirking like that?

"Danny why_What are you doing here at this time? It's..." I lean over to look at my watch and it said "...12:05" I complete my sentence.

"I'm here for your heart" Danny replied in an evil voice but I didn't notice his voice, I blush, '"what's his mean (for my heart)?"I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confuse.

"Your heart" He repeats still in his horrible voice, Why he act like a monster? Then he step towards me and stop in front of me and I notice his eyes were not green, they were red like blood. He looks like a Dracula and he 's here to suck my blood from my body. I step backward but he grips my wrist, I was so afraid at this time.A flash of Vlad kidnaps Danny suddenly come in my mind.

"Danny are you alright?" I ask him.

I don't know what happened then,

I open my eyes and found myself on the ground and Danny was beside me, staring at me, then I tried to sit up but he grab my hands.

"So are you ready to die?" He asks, My eyes widened at the words he said and I was breathless, he made his hand invisible and pass through my chest.

"Danny! What are you doing? You don't wanna do that" I said and the tears pour out from my eyes and I can feel I'm going to die.

He didn't reply me and pull out my heart from my chest, The darkness start to spare in my eyes, The last few things I can see was Danny weeping green ghostly eyes at the last moment of my life then darkness everywhere, I could hear his screaming "SAM, SAAM, Wake up Sam " then his voice slowly turn into Tucker's voice. I open my eyes and saw Tucker screaming my name.

"Sam, why are you crying? Did you had a bad dream?" Tucker ask then I realize it was all the dream, a bad dream, a just a nightmare. Danny stood at the side of the bed with Tucker and with his smiling face. 'Why he's smiling like this?' i thought.

"Yes, i had a nightmare," I told them my complete dream with tears in my eyes, Tucker give me his shoulder for relaxing while Danny smiles widely and it changes into a grin then he starts laughing, I was staring at him then I feel Tucker was also laughing, Why they are laughing?.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I ask in confusion.

"Because Sam your dream is half real," Danny told me still laughing.

"What? you mean I'm... dead?" I ask.

"No Sam, Don't worry you are alive, Listen! Danny became a fake evil, he just acting for scaring us" Tucker explain.

"A fake evil?..." I turn to look at Danny, "... but his eyes was red" I replied.

"Yes Sam, He also come at my home for sucking my blood when I was in my bed then I scream and my mom and dad rush towards my room then Danny go invisible, but I told them it was just a dream" Tucker explained and I was staring his face blankly.

"B-But.." I start but Danny interrupted.

" Yes Sam They were just eye lenses," Danny told me.

"What? So it was just a jock?" I ask in anger.

"Sam I come in your room tonight but when I grab your hand you fall unconscious" Danny explain.

" Then what happened later?" I ask in worried.

" nothing Happened, I left and leave you on your bed," Danny told her.

" Why you did that?" I scream on Danny in anger and was about to leave the room.

" Sam wait, I just want to celebrate April," Danny told her " April fool" Then scream loud

" I hate you" I yell in anger and left them laughing.

**Sorry for bad grammar, but I hope you guys like it, **

**Review, please :)**


End file.
